Description: The Clinical Core is designed to provide efficient patient recruitment and scheduling, and supply clinical samples to the research laboratories for subsequent analysis. The Core will assure uniformity in the collection of clinical data from participants by standardizing methods of data acquisition and reporting. The Clinical Core will report patient information and clinical to the Statistics and Data Management Core. The Clinical Core will also coordinate the recruitment and scheduling of study participants from the four study cohorts and the two vaccine trials.